Penne alla Vodka
Description Always check the ingredients to make sure the product is vegan. Ingredients * salt * 1 x 35-ounce can Italian plum tomatoes with their liquid * 1 pound penne * ¼ cup extra-virgin olive oil * 10 cloves garlic, peeled * crushed hot red pepper * ¼ cup vodka * ½ cup heavy vegan cream (you can order it from veganstore.com or make your own by blending silken tofu and soy milk) * 2 tablespoons soy margarine or olive oil for finishing the sauce, if you like * 2 to 3 tablespoons chopped fresh Italian parsley * ¾ cup soy Parmesan, plus more for passing if you like Directions # Bring 6 quarts of salted water to a boil in an 8-quart pot over high heat. # Pour the tomatoes and their liquid into the work bowl of a food processor. # Using quick on/off pulses, process the tomatoes just until they are finely chopped (longer processing will aerate the tomatoes, turning them pink) # Stir the penne into the boiling water. # Bring the water back to a boil, stirring frequently. # Cook the pasta, semi-covered, stirring occasionally, until done, 8 to 10 minutes. # Meanwhile, heat the olive oil in a large skillet over medium heat. # Whack the garlic cloves with the side of a knife and add them to the hot oil. # Cook, shaking the skillet, until the garlic is lightly browned, about 3 minutes. # Lower the work bowl with the tomatoes close to the skillet and carefully — they will splatter — slide the tomatoes into the pan. # Bring to a boil, season lightly with salt and generously with crushed red pepper, and boil 2 minutes. # Pour in the vodka, lower the heat so the sauce is at a lively simmer, and simmer until the pasta is ready. # Just before the pasta is done, the garlic cloves out of the sauce and pour in the cream. # Add the 2 tablespoons butter or oil, if using, and swirl the skillet to incorporate into the sauce. # If the skillet is large enough to accommodate the sauce and pasta, the pasta out of the boiling water with a large wire skimmer and drop it directly into the sauce in the skillet. # If not, drain the pasta, return it to the pot, and pour in the sauce. # Bring the sauce and pasta to a boil, stirring to coat the pasta with sauce. # Check the seasoning, adding salt and red pepper if necessary. # Sprinkle the parsley over the pasta and boil until the sauce is reduced enough to cling to the pasta. # Remove the pot from the heat, sprinkle ¾ cup of the soy parm over the pasta, and toss to mix. # Serve immediately, passing additional parm if you like. Category:Italian parsley Recipes Category:Penne Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Plum tomato Recipes Category:Silken tofu Recipes Category:Soy cheese Recipes Category:Soy milk Recipes Category:Vegan pasta Recipes Category:Vodka Recipes